Gray Chronicles
by Links brother101
Summary: Gray Hiashi is an 18 year old boy trying to avenge the death of his friend Indigo, along the way Latias that he hatched falls in love with him. can he hide his secret from the other Dexholders and save the world from destruction while dealing with that pains of love?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story called Gray Chronicles. The main character is named Gray Hiashi he is 18 years old and is a Dexholder from the region of Appex.**

we begin in a time of chaos Neo Team Plasma along with Team Rocket have attacked Unova and all of the Dexholders are having a meeting about the issue. "This is stupid we should be striking back not hiding like cowards!" Gold says with spite. "Now Gold remember that we cannot just go out here and attack them they have massive numbers while we only have a few members." Crystal says while patting the boys shoulder. "Well White what do you think?" Professor Juniper asks a young lady. "We should try and help the people." "Yeah we can't just let them suffer." Says her fellow Unova Dexholder Black. "Guys you might want to look at this." Red a kanto Dexholder yells to them from the living room. They all rush in and see a fire in Unova that says mysterious man burns down No Team Plasma base. "A man in gray walked into a building and destroyed it using a Pokémon no one is sure what has happened." The news repoter says. "Hmmm so someone is trying to help Unova?" Silver says while watching the T.V. "Silver look breaking news!" Crystal says while pointing at the screen. A man dressed in gray was shown batteling N and Giovanni. All the man had was a shiny Salamance, while Giovanni had a Mewtwo and N had Black Kyreum. "Give up you have no hope of beating both of us we have the most powerful legendaries!" Giovanni yells at the man. "Mewtwo use Psyshock!" the psyhic attack charges towards the dragon but it dissipates. "You are all weak!" the man says while ordering his dragon to finish off Mewtwo. "Use outrage please." The dragon made Mewtwo faint without any trouble. All the Dexholders were in shock a random trainer had just beaten a legendary with hardly any effort. "Black Kyreum use Freeze Shock now!" the dragon tried to fire the attack but the man's Salamance was too fast and the Dragon fell. "Leave Unova now and I will spare you!" "Never Neo Team Plasma will live on!" "You're the reason why no one in the world can have happiness. I will never forgive you after what you and your father did in Appex!" the Salamance roared in agreement. "What how do you know about that?" "Because I was the Dexholder who watched you kill the other named Indigo you killed her in cold blood you and your father!" his dragon growled.

The Dexholders watched as the police hauled away the two leaders and the man stand there with a look of anger on his face he turns toward the camera. "Black White I know you can hear me be careful they are coming back take care." They watched as the man's Salamance grabbed him by the arm and lift him up into the sky.

all the Dexholders were now in the living room and conversing. Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald were conversing as were the Sinnoh Trio, Dia, Pearl, and Platina. "Guys quiet down now." Red says he was the leader of the Dexholders. They all become silent. "Now as you all know this man defeated NTP with ease." Everyone nods. "But who is this man?" they hear a knock at the door. Red opens it and hears a roar. Everyone pales at the sound of a Salamance landing. The man had a gray cloak that covered his face from the wind. "Good evening." "Stats your business!" the man holds up a Pokedex. "Gray Hiashi last Dexholder from the Appex region." Everyone looks at him with interest as he walks in his dragon in tow. "Salamance please relax we are surrounded by friends." The dragon lowers his guard. "Gray if you do not mind me asking who are you?" asks Red as he notices the man taking a deep breath. "I come from a region known as Appex, it was taken up as the NTP base until I beat it down. Prof. Rocky gave me the Pokedex and I already had Salamance along with my friend Indigo." He flinched as he said this name. "Went to destroy NTP but along the way she died….i made a promise to her that I would defeat them." "So you're telling us that you come out of nowhere say that your Dexholder from some region and that you are tough?" Blue stood up with her hands on her hips. She pulled out a Pokeball. "I challenge you one on one." Everyone protested but Gray laughed. And went to the field. "Just to let you all know I only have Salamnce with me." The dragon roared his agreement. "Go Blastoise!" the blue turtle Pokemon roared at his opponent. "Use Blizzard." "Salamance use electic rage!" the dragon charged toward Blastoise with electricity and dragon power charged up and hit the turtle. After the dust cleared the Turtle was seen fainted after one hit. Blue could not believe it. "How did you?" "Please understand that I am in a league of my own." Gray stated as Blue and the other looked at him in shock until they all feel a presence. _"Master my mate and I wish to speak with you." "Latios please do not do that so quickly I will speak to you both what is wrong?" "We need someone to watch the little one we are being hunted." _

Yellow's View

We watch Gray's face as he seems to be having a conversation and then we see a red blur smash into him. "Latias for crying out loud!" our eyes bulge out of our heads as we see the Eon dragon nuzzle Gray with affection. "Easy girl it's alright now." He embraces the dragon. "How do you have a Latias?" he looks up from the trembling dragon and turns toward the mountain. "Where is that pesky dragon the boss wants her right now." "Are you the man who tried to capture her!" Gray seems pissed. "What's it to you kid?" The man flies back as Gray punches him. "Never touch her!" "Salamance get him out of my sight!" the dragon grabs the man and drags him off. Gray turns towards the eon dragon and pets her. I walk to him. "How old is she?" he grins at me. "Only a year old." The little dragon cooed happily at Gray and nuzzled him again. "Silly stop that." No one could believe it a man as mean as Gray being nice to a baby pokemon. _"H-Hello yellow." _I fall over and gasp. "She spoke to me." Gray turns toward Latias and grins. "You learned telepathy excellent work!" _"Thanks Gray. I always wanted to be able to talk to you." _Red and I notice her blush when she said this. Is it possible for a pokemon to love a human? _"Have you been eating correctly?" "Yes tia." _I notice Silver watching the two of them while Lrya is attached to his arm holding his hand. "Gray how do you know a legendary?" Salamance returns at this point and Latias goes and says hello to him. "Well I saved her parents a couple of years agao and I take care of her every once in a while. Tia turns toward him. _"Once in a while? You mean everyday for 6 months you would not leave my side!"_ Gray blushes at this point and everyone laughs. "How did you get her Fur to gleam like that?" asks Ruby. "Sissy boy shut up." Sapphire smack him but when she thinks we are not looking kisses the spot where she hit him. Latias turns into a human at this point and we are all shocked. "Gray I thought we agreed that I would travel with you why did you leave me?" I see Gray grimace. "I did not want you to turn out like her…" Latias looks sad and stands next to him comforting him. "Green how come you can never do that for me?" "Queit Pesky girl leave me alone." He was busy studying Latias. Red takes my hand as he watches LAtias and Gray. "Black it has been along tiem cousin." "Gray I never thought that you would become a Dexholder." "Hmmmm I suppose but you better protect that girl White you seem to be in love." Everyone laughs as White and Black blush. "I DO NOT LOVE HER/HIM" they both yell. "Ah ha so you both do eh?" Gray chuckles. Before he notices how close Latias is to him. "Um Red?" I ask. "Yes yellow?" "Why is Latias getting so close to him?" red chuckles at Gray for he sees how red he is getting. "Tai please move away a little." "Why I'm comfortable right here." At this point Gray looks like he could die. "Gray so how did you meet her can you tell us the story?" Green asks. Gray chuckles. "Wll it started about three years ago.

_I was traveling through Appex hunting for NTP bases when I heard a cry for help coming from a cave. When Salamance and I entered the cave the voice got even louder. We noticed n egg sitting in a nest covered by blue and red feathers. "What in the world?" then a blue blur jumped in front of me and hit me ith a dragon breath. "A Latios?" he was about to attack again when I hear a female voice commanding him to wait. "Human why do you come here?" I stand up and walk towards them. "I heard a voice crying for help." They both look at eachother. "our egg has not hatched but it needs to be touched by something happy in order for it to hatch." I walk towards the strange egg and I hear the voice again."Help me please." I stand in front of the egg. "Go ahead and touch it." I reach out and when I touch the egg it glow brightly and hatches to reveal a Latias. She looks at me a cooes happily._

"So Latios and Latias eggs hatch with happiness?" he nods. "But does that mean that she considers you to be her mate?" Blue asks. "WHAT?!" Gray collpases. "You mean that she considers me to be her mate?" "Well when an egg is hatched normally another pokemon hatches the egg and the egg turns into whatever gender the other is not. So they are considered mates." "No, no , no dear god why did those two fools not tell me?"

We all were watching as Gray was being chased by Latias playing tag. "Oi leave me alone you overgrown lizard." "Awe come-on lets play." "Awwww she's going to catch me nooooo." Latias grabs him around the waist and lifts him up in the air. I giggle at Gray's face as he leaves the ground. "Yellow read his emotions does he love her." Red was watching with me. I read his Aura and gasp in shock. "It can't be he is an…" I collapse. I wake up a few seconds later to see Gray standing over me with his hand filled with Aura. No one is around. "You can't tell anyone about this." I see his eyes are a gold color. "How do you have Aura?" "My parents had it before me and I inherited it." He helps me up and everyone returns.

"I hate to leave suddenly but…"he was knocked to the ground. _"You are not leaving I don't care what you think as soon as you leave I will never find you again."_ The eon dragon wailed. The teenager looked depressed. "You stay here if you were to turn out like Indigo I would never forgive myself I already lost one girl another would tear me apart." He says while petting her. "Well I want to help you all." "What do you mean?" asks Gold who just woke up from his nap. "Humph I am very busy taking down criminal organizations Aqua and Magma have risen again and I am to head over there and destroy them." "You destroy a base impossible." He turns toward Red. "Send out all of your team and fir their most powerful attacks directly at me." Red sends them all out and they attack Gray. When the smoke clears he is standing there dusting himself off. "Stupid me always dodging attacks."

Red's View

Pika is sitting on my shoulder as my jaw drops in shock how did he survive?" "H-How did you do that?" Latias giggles as she makes a breeze getting rid of the extra dust. But Gray falls to one knee. "Lots of practice." Salamance comes to his aid by pulling him onto his back. "Latias I want you to stay here with Yellow she has a kind heart and will watch over you I have to go and take care of that base in order for things to return to order." He take off on the Silver dragon while Latias wails because he put up a barrier to prevent her from leaving. _"Nooo he will get hurt why does he do this to me?" _we see the dragon become very angry.

As the day goes on we see a T.V report about Gray appearing in Hoenn and attacking bases with rapid session. _"Noo he has been hurt why did I leave him?"_ she sees him laying face first on the ground and when the guard passes by him he slams his fist into his neck and enters the base.

Gray's View

No good team Magma I will destroy them. "Hmm so they have groudon revived huh?" I slip into the area and put on my gray cloak and cover my face. "Maxie I can see that you never gave up even after Tem Rocket and NTP were disbanded." I walk towards the man with a legendary behind him. "You are a fool for coming here! I control gound and everything alive no one can stop me!" Salamance was getting angry at the man. "I suggest that you leave now before you get hurt!" he laughs. "Groudon use eruption now!" I am hit with the lava. "Ha ha ha die you pathetic human I am a god and you will fall before me!" I feel the magma melting me. No I promised Indigo that I would avenge her. "I will not lose here! Salamance don't hold back full force Hydro Pump!" he opens his mouth and hits the ground legendary with the powerful water attack.

Blue's View

We all gasp when Gray was hit by the Lava. He was going to die nd we could not help him. "Salamance don't hold back hit him with Hydro Pump!" the ground goes down hard. "How did you defeat me I am a god?" Maxi yells at Gray. "Easy even a god has a weakness!" Gray yells as the magma slowly melt his body. When the body is gone Latias freaks out. _"Nooooo why Arceus why?" _she screamed as she felt him leave this world well until we see Salamance flying towards us with a Latios next to him. It was strange it was a gray color. It sped away quickly before anyone could say something. The Salamance bowed his head in shame to Latias as they talked. "Geez no good magma members trying to kill me." We all gasp it was Gray he was walking towards us all cut up and burned. _"Gray!" _I laugh as he is tackled by Latias. "Good lord can I not relax without being attacked by you?" he says while laughing. "How are you alive?" Green asks but he collapses onto the ground eyes closed. _"Gray hang on I will help you." _She drags him to s tree and begins to heal him with her powers.

Yellow's View

It turns to night and Latias is still watching over Gray. "You really care about him don't you?" I say she was in her human form. "Yes since he helped me hatch out of my egg…" her form was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. "Urg no Indigo I could not save you…." We look at Gray. "What happended to him?" she sighs as she sits against the tree. "He and his friend Indigo were on their journey when they were attacked by NTP during the fight a stray Hyper Beam hit her killing her." I look at her in shock. "Yes she died because of my stupidity! I could have saved her life but no I tried to take the attack but she pushed me out of the way she died in my arms I loved her and could do nothing about it." Gray was sitting up yelling at me. "She was my best friend I never wanted this to happen to her. if Latias were to die because of me i would never forgive myself!" He gets up and takes off towards the woods near the house we are staying at.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2 guys Gray has gone through so much heartbreak but Latias has feelings for him she just doesn't know it yet.

Yellow's View

I wake up and walk to the forest Gray never did come back last night and I arrive to a surprise Latias was next to Gray being embraced by him with her head tucked under his chin. Red arrives and smiles at the scene they both fit together so perfectly. Gray opens his eyes and to our shock kisses her on the forehead before getting up and stretching and releases a Pokémon. It was a red Lucario who he spoke quickly too and it sped off. We watch as he smiles at Latias as she wakes up and stretches. "Good morning Gray." He smiles at her fondly. "Morning sleepy head were yopu comfortable last night?" she turns a deep shade of red. "S-Sorry I just fell asleep and it was so cold." He pets her. "It's fine." He grins at her before poking her on the nose. "You're it!" we laugh as the little dragon takes off after Gray. "Morning Red and Yellow." Blue and green are walking towards us. Blue looks at the dragon. "What are those two up to?" "Ahhhhhhh!" we all laugh as we see Gray race by followed by Latias. She caught him and picked him up off the ground. "Put me down!" we all look up and see Gray pale quickly. He was looking at a figure walking towards us. He jumps down and stands in front of Latias. "Ahhh so this is where she was hiding my friend told me that I could catch a Latias here." The man in black snickers as he walks closer to Latias. "Stay away from her!" Gray was standing in front of the man. The man's hand glowed bright red as he charged up his fist Gray was yelling at Latias. "Go get away I will be fine." He did not know that we were all there. "Aura Sword." I gasp as a bright sword forms in his hand. They both charge at eachother and clash their Aura glowing brightly. "Why not just give her to me?" the man says while fighting Gray. "Because I told her that I would protect her from people like you." He growls as he slashes the man across the chest with his sword. "Pokemon are just tools for war and with her I will make her into the ultimate fighting machine made for killing!" the man crumples to the floor a red Lucario standing over him with his arms crossed."Thank you friend but I could have handled him." He returns the Lucario and we all approach him. "Gray who was that?" "This man is a pokemon hunter trying to create an ultimate killing machine Latias was almost captured by him a few weeks ago I went into his base and destroyed the machine but I was injured severely….." they all see a cut on his arm. "Aura was my weapon I can make it into a sword and shield but it takes a lot of energy. Lucario helps me train for it but my body is just too weak to handle it." Latias flies in and nuzzles him. "Thank you for protecting me." He smiles. "No problem Tia I said what I meant when you hatched." She giggles in her human form before holding his hand. "Argh!" he says wrenching his hand away from her. Why does he not like being touched? "Gray we are all going to a cool dance club later today you in?" he shakes his head but Latias nods hers. "Now you know that I hate dancing." I read his mind. _"If I go there she will want to dance no I told myself that I will not become involved with her I don't care what it says I am not her mate!"_ I laugh as I see his face getting red as Latias holds his hand again. "Stop that!" he hisses at her before taking off for the house. "If you want to go just go!"

At the Club

Latias's View

I sigh in my human form why did I feel so strange about Gray I mean yes he helped hatch me but I feel strangely attracted to him. We arrive at the club and many guys ask me to dance with them but I refuse I only dance with one guy and he was not here! "Hey look isn't that Gray?" Blue says while looking at a man in a silver suit hiding his face while walking towards the boys. We see him talk to Gold who gets a big grin in his face and then to Red, Green, and black. They all go up on stage as the song I Like It starts to play. "They are not going to do that?" Crystal yeels out as Gold winks at her and starts to break dance soon followed by the others, Gray I noticed just stood there waiting for something. All the guys point to him and he winks at me and starts to dance smooth and sleek just like my feathers. "oooooh Latias I think he likes you." Blue giggles. "No he does not he will never like me." I mutter . Gray walks over to me and grins. "Hey." I giggle. "I thought that you were not going come." "For you I would do anything Tia." I blush. "Awe look she's blushing." Blue cooed. "Wait a minute I did not….i mean…i….." he is turning a bright shade of red. "Gray relax it is fine I know what you meant.

Gray's View

Argh she's touching my hand no no no. I cannot fall for her this is crazy what the hell! "Um I have to go and uh do something away from here" I try to run but she catches me. "Please stay." Her amber eyes are looking at me. "Uh oh fine." She giggles as I smack myself for giving in to her. "Come on dance." I could just die right now. As I feel her arms wrap around my waist and slowly dance with me. "Awe that is so cute." Blue squeals as I pull my hat down even more over my face.

Green's View

That pesky girl needs to stop that annoying cooeing sound what interests me is that fact that Latias seems to be interested in that boy he is not a pokemon so why would she want him as a mate? Well I thought that something is fishy. Oh crap she is putting a claim on him. "Oh no she is not going to do what I think she is!" Blue looks at me. "what is she doing?" I point to the dragon who is resting her head on Gray's shoulder. "She is putting claim on Gray." "Whats a claim." "A claim is a thing a pokemon puts on their mate!" everyone's eyes get big. "No way." They all watch as Latias nuzzles Gray again. "They seem to like each other though." "Yes but I am still puzzled by something why would she want to have him for a mate?" as if he heard us Gray flinches gets up and runs out of the room. We hear something coming from the back room of the club. When we enter we see a Gray Latios. _"No no no why does this always happen to me why arceus why did you make me turn into a Latios."_ No way is that Gray. He turns around and sees us. _"Uh oh." _ Latias sees him and turns into her true form. Gray backs away as her eyes get as wide as dinner plates. _"You're a Latios?" _ He shakes his head before taking off out the window.

We all follow him but lose sight of the Gray Latios. When Gray walks out of the woods we all grab him. "Since when are you a Gray Latios?" Sapphire has him as we interrogate him. "Leave me alone you people are crazy a Gray Latios I have never even heard of that before." I grip his throat. "Don't lie I thought that it was strange that a Latias was attracted to you. Now I can see why." All of a sudden I go flying backwards as a group of Pokemon surround Gray. "Do not even think about asking I am not a Latios." I notice the power levels coming from the Pokemon each is of a different color than the shiny form. "Guys I'm fine return." He returns all of the Pokemon except for his Salamance. "Now why would I be a Pokemon I mean yes I am close to Latias but why do you suspect it?" I walk towards him. "One because there is an obvious attraction between the two of you that only Eon dragons share. Two you appear out of the forest when you hd no transportation whatsoever. Three you have branches covering your body from you falling through the trees." I see him sweating buckets as I give him evidence of him being the Gray Latios. "I did not want to reveal myself but seeing is that I am among friends I suppose…." A flash of light and then when we open our eyes there was a Gray Latios sitting in front of us. "Just how did this happen?" "I was captured and experimented on by NTP, they turned me into a Latios and that is also why Latias hatched for me." At this point Latias poked her head in and her eyes turned into hearts when she saw Gray. His form was impressive to her sleek gray fathers and his muscular wings. "D-Do I know you?" she approaches him. "No you do not know me." He brushes her off until she smells him. "You smell like my friend Gray." She says while nuzzling him. I can see that Gray has his tongue tied up. "Latias Gray left on a mission a few minutes ago and will be back soon." She continued so snuggle against Gray. "You have to leave now." Green said. "Awe but I want to stay with this cutie." She cooed happily. Gray blushed a deep shade of red after she left. "You know that she loves you right?" Yellow says. "No she does not she loves me as a Latios and nothing more her parents would never approve of it and neither will I." he mumbles as he turns back into his human form. "So you do love her?" he flushes again. "Of course not!" "You know I can read minds right?" "Crap." "How long?" he sits back in his chair. "Since she hatched….." "Awe really?" all the girls said while giggling. "Yes when she first laid eyes on me my heart melted but her parents did not know that I was a Latios so they thought that it was a coincidence. But if she were to ever find out I would be in danger…."

How can this be a human being a pokemon? I ponder these thought as I see Gray sneaking away and talking to his arm. "Yes I understand the mission I know how important this is. Alright I want my team sent to me no restrictions I want…yes I hear you I will not fail." Something is going on with this guy. I hear a roar and a Salamance lands next to him. "My friend thank you for standing by me for all these years." The dragon to my surprise smiled at him. "Master I have returned." A red Lucario appears next to the dragon. "They are gaining strength we have to be careful especially with lady Latios being around they will hunt her down." "I know this my friend she will not leave me though I have tried to get her to go back but she refuses." "Master I wish to return to my ball is that acceptable?" "Yes my friend you may return I will perform espionage for a while." The jackal pokemon is returned. "I hope that Latis is asleep or she will be pissed." He leaps onto his dragon and takes off towards Viridian City. I follow him on Charizard and I notice a person standing on top of my gym. "Salamance Hyper Beam." A mighty blast is shot toward the man and when he is hit goes down hard. He jumps off and hits the roof. "Gray Wolf to base I have entered mission start!" he sneaks around until I hear an alarm go off. His Salamance releases a Hyper Beam on the building and the wall crumbles. "Let's go I got the item." He climbs onto the dragon and they take off at a high speed towads Mt Silver until a Yellow blur hits him. "Zapdos?" the mighty bird screeches and attacks him with drill peck. "Salamance Hydro Pump!" it hits the bird hard as it tried to fly away. A man appears. "Zapdos Thunder now!" the mighty electric attack hits Salamance hard. "Finish this now use Draco Fire!" a Draco Meteor mixed with Fire blast hits the Thunder bird and it falls to the ground fainted but it gets back up. "Articuno join the fight now." What two of the legendary captured? "No Salamance use Fire Charge!" the two attacks hit Articuno hard seeing it was a combined fire/electric attack. "Ha ha ha boy you have no chance once we get the other items of legend we will be all powerful all will fall before us!" "Oh yeah well your Legendary is down for the count!" Articuno fainted due to a fire blast. Just who is this guy he was able to beat two legendary pokemon easily. "Well I will destroy you with this one my most powerful. God of the Seas Rise and show us your power!" a Lugia appears, impossible there is no way. "Salamance this is going to be one of the hardest fights of our lives if we lose then the world will too." Salamance roars with approval at fighting such a powerful opponent. "Lugia blow them away with Aeroblast!" "Dissipate it like we practiced!" the dragon flapped his wings and the attack disappeared. "Impossible!" "Finish it with Outrage!" the dragon glows bright purple as it charges towards Lugia. "Dodge it now and use ice beam!" "Nooooo!" Salamnce gets hit hard and goes down. "You are going to pay for that!" Gray throws a pokeball and in a flash Lugia goes down. "Impossibel how did you?" Gray knocks him out but when he goes for the pokeballs they disappear. "Mission control I have the item and a man needed for questioning." Gray walks towards Salamance and his hand glows Gold. "Hang on pal you will be fine." It opens it eyes and smiles. "Thank Arceus I am glad that you're alright if something were to happen to you I would die." He climbs onto the dragon and takes off I follows him and notice a trail of blood falling from Gray's body.

Yellow's View

We all gasp at green's report legendaries being captured? It was unheard of. "Where is Gray?" Sapphire asked peaking her interest at the strange man. "He has gone missing after last night he did not return in fact I lost sight of him entirely!" everyone mummers at this. It is not looking good right now. "I disappeared eh?" we all look and see Gray walking in clutching his arm it was bleeding pretty good. "Are you ok?" Crystal asks. "I'm fine just tired." He grumbles. "Where is Latias?" "She is fine just sleeping under the tree." He falls to one knee. "I need to get some sleep." Green and Red help him to a couch where he falls asleep immediately. Then a very mad Latias came into the room. "Where is that jerk he left me alone under the tree?" "Uh oh. Wait I did not mean to do that." Gray was panicking as she gets closer to his face. Then she kissed him on the cheek. He passed out on the floor when she did this. "Latias what did you do?" she giggles. "Every time I do that for some reason he rushes away into some woods ad does not come back, I want to see what will happen now." Blue notices his face is getting redder, and redder then he starts to glow. "Crap…" is all we hear as the glow gets brighter before he runs out the door Latias follows him closely.

Gray's View

No I can't let her see my true form must get away before it is too late! "Wait Gray!" no she is following me I have to get away before I change. I get to the woods finally losing her and my body starts to glow. My arms get longer and my neck spreads out as my feathers show. "Sigh it happened again why does this happen everytime?" I smell Latias approaching and try to disappear. "Wait!" I disappear in a gray blur as I climb higher into the sky. Then I notice that she was following me and I speed up until I make a sonic boom finally leaving her behind. "I want to tell her but what will this do to her she will be heartbroken…" I float around sighing trying to figure out how I will get back to the others. I did not notice her flying close by. "Damn it I can't hide this forever but if I don't she will be in danger no I will not let what happened to Indigo happen to her." I take off at this point at a high speed and into a mountain disappearing from sight. I finally manage to get back to the house after my transformation disappeared again. "Gray!" Yellow was running towards me quickly. "What's wrong?" "Latias is about to be captured!" as soon as she said this I raced toward the front of the house and saw everyone trying to get into the sphere. It surrounded her with a man inside it. "No!" I feel my anger starting to take control of me. I saw her getting hit with an X-Scissor and her screech in pain, my blood started to rage as my Aura started to activate. "Leave her alone!" I roared as I felt Latios trying to come out. The man kept hitting her even after she was down for the count. "Come on Gray try and get me." The man raised his fist again to order his dragon to finish her off. That was when I snapped. "Dragon forme!" I raised my hands as the turned into claw and I raced towards the barrier smashing it into pieces. I used Aura Sphere on the Flygon and it fainted. "Ahh so NTP was right you can transform, after what we did to your friend Indigo…" that was all he said I fired a Flamethrower at him and it sent him flying. I held my head as memoirs flowed through it. "ARGH!"

Yellow's View

We watch as Gray collapse when I go to help him we all get a flash of memoires, a younger gray holding a girl with purple eyes close to him as she slept Gray had a big grin on his face as she got closer to him, then we see them walking and she turns and kisses him he grins happily, then we see a Hyper Beam hit the girl and her body lying on the ground "Goodbye Gray I love you…." "Nooooooooo! Indigo please no!" then we see him locked in a castle forced into experiments turning him into a gray Latios. I cry when the memories fade and I see Gray whimper on the ground, he looks to weak and verunable after the flow of memories. Red stands by him and helps him up. "It's alright we will help you don't worry Gray Latias will not end up like her." We get him into a bed and his eyes close but we can see the look of pain on his face as his change disappears.

It has been three days and Gray has not woken up yet his Salamance stands guard nearby him. "No please stop Latias no don't kill her she did not do anything! Please I love her no it is like Indigo all over again.. NOOOOO!" he sits up sweating and tried to get up. "Easy Gray you broke an ankle in the fight it might hurt for a while." Latias flies in and nuzzles him with affection. "I'm so happy that you are ok." I see him sigh as he rubs her neck. I can read his emotions and they are full of love and happiness. I can tell that they are meant for each other. "Did you see the Latios who saved me?" Latias asks me as we walk towards the living room and I giggle. "Did you not see him it was Gray." She looks at me with wonder. "He's a Latios why did he not tell me?" I look at her wounds. "He was being hunted by bad people wanting him back to destroy him and did not want you to be involved in his affairs." Her eyes fill with tears. "I don't care he knows that when I hatched for him that I loved him?" "Yes he knows but did you want him to have to live with the fact that he was the cause of your death if those people were to catch you?" she shakes her head as we see a Latios poke his head out from Gray's room and try to fly away but crashes into the dirt. "OOF" he grumbles as Salamance help him out the window and they fly off for a casual flight.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter focuses mainly around Gray's Gallade and Ruby's Gardevoir RuRu but these two are big characters in upcoming chapters. Please review.

Gray's View

Man we just barely managed to sneak away without being caught. If Latias were to catch me I would be dead meat. "Where are we going?" Salamance was next to me helping me fly. "Well we have to evade Latias at all costs or she will kill me." He chuckles as we continue to fly towards the mountains where I made my nest. He helps me land and takes off to see his mate. I change into my human shape. "Hmmm this is strange I do not remember this being here." I walk towards an evolution stone and pick it up. "Hmmm something strange is going on." I jump off my cliff and free fall towards the ground changing at the last second floating towards the ground. I look around not noticing that Latias was invisible watching me as I walked around my nest. "Hmmm well I guess I should head back but I better be careful." My ankle hurts really bad and I fall to one knee. That was when I feel her next to me. "Gray…" she lifts me and carries me back to the house much to my horror I did not want her to hurt herself. When we arrive I get off her and slowly get back into my bed and sleep.

Latias's View

I watch him as he falls asleep; I am still in shock as I watched him turn into the gray Latios. He was so cute his firm wings and sleek fur. "How is he?" Yellow asked as she and Red walked into the room and notices me watching over him. "Fine but he hurt his ankle pretty bad I had to carry him back here after he flew off with Salamance." "Stop talking about me." Gray grumbles as he rolls over in his sleep accidently changing. We all walk out of the room. "He looks amazing." I giggle as he snores. "Well what did you expect I mean none of us knew that he was a Latios until he revealed himself." Red says while holding Yellow's hand much to her surprise. "So you seem to like Gray a lot!" I blush. "Well I do not like him like that!" I yell as the others watch us. "But I mean he is a Latios your counterpart I thought that this would make you feel attracted to him." Blue says as she walks towards us. "Well I do not like him anyway!" "Oh really?" I see Green laughing as they walk towards us and he hands me a picture of Gray kissing me on the forehead and I blush. "It seems that he likes you." Why would he kiss me? "Oh so he kissed you on the forehead?" we hear a thump from Gray's room as he falls off the bed. "You took a photo of me!" he screams out of his door as he drags himself towards us. "You know you could use Aura to heal your ankle?" he smacks himself as he heals his foot and stands up. I giggle as he sees me and looks away. "Gray." I mutter as I walk towards him and out my head on his shoulder and he relaxes. "Awe that is so cute." "Oh you guys are here." Blue giggles as she notices that he is holding me around the waist. "Um ignore that." He grumbles and moves his hands away from my waist. "Gray where are you going next?" Red asks. "well I was going to go to the Sinnoh Region and collect the badges but I think now that a certain someone knows wh think I will stay here with her." Blue laughs as I smile at him. I chuckle as he blushes from the contact because I took his hand and held it close to me. "Where is Salamance by the way." Green asks. "He went to visit his mate they have a couple of eggs that she was watching for him I let him go and see her every day." I grin at his smile. "Where is Ruby?" "Out back with Ruru." "Ruru?" "That is his Gardevoir's name." I hear something outside the window and use my psychic powers to lift it up it was a Gallade. "Oi put me down right now!" the Gallade was a blue color than the usual looking Gallade. "Why were you spying?" "Let him go Latias he is on my team." I drop him and he grumbles. "Master Gray I wanted permission to go to the training field for a while." "Granted." The Gallade leaves. "Why does he not go and see his mate?" Gray sighs. "He does not want one." "Huh a pokemon not wanting a lifelong companion why not?" "Well he is a loner just does not want to be bothered with a relationship."

Gallade's View

As I walk towards my training field I begin to think about my life as a Ralts it was hard. I almost died on several occasions. "RuRu use Hyper Beam now!" who could that be. I look around the corner and see a Gardevior training for contests. Still hard to believe that she has gotten that beautiful….what am I saying. "Master I sense someone over there." I freeze if she sees my eye oh no. I quickly cover up my eye with a patch. "Who is there?" I walk out into the field. "A Gallade?" "Yes why are you in my training field?" "Um we just happened to find it." "Oh its fine I will be over here if you need anything." I go over and slash down trees. It takes a ton of precision to hit the tree on the right spot bringing down the tree. "Master he is really cute." I flinch I can hear their conversation from way over here. "Then ask him to be your mate!" for crying out loud. "No I can feel something coming from him like I have met him from somewhere." I practice using my swords. "Hmph still not sharp enough." I mutter as I look at my sword like hands. I sense her floating towards me. "Hello." I ignore her. "Um hello are you listening?" I continue to walk away from her and she grabs my hand. I blush and teleport to the house right away. "Why am I feeling this way?" I grumble and walk towards my cave where I live and walk in looking at my photos of her as a Ralts. "Why does this always happen to me?" I grumble and walk out the entrance and click a button which conceals the entrance. I did not notice RuRu following me.

RuRu's View

I follow the strange Gallade I know that he has been watching over me I can feel his presence at every contest that I have gone to. Why does he keep trying to evade me? I see him talking to a Salamance. "Ahhh my young friend so you finally found her?" "Yeah who would've thought that she would be a Dexholder like Gray? What are the odds?" "In your case very good I mean you have liked her since you…" he clamps his hand on the dragon's mouth. "Keep quiet! I do not want my story being broadcasted across Kanto!" he yelled at the dragon in anger. "Well I would love to stay and chat but my eggs are about to hatch." "Ah congratulations on the little ones." He laughs. "It is your turn to have a little ones walking around find that girl and talk to her!" "Idiot I will never have a mate!" he yells as the dragon takes off. I see his master walk out and speak to him. "Hey Gale." His name is Gale? "Yes Gray?" "Why do you not want a partner?" "….." why won't he answer. "I…you know the reason." "Is it because you're afraid of losing her?" "Yeah I am no way near strong enough to protect her I know that I have saved her before but I want to be able to hold my head high again espically after that day….." his master named Gray make a sword appear. "Come on we will have some one on one trainining time me and you Gale." I see his well eye glow with happiness. "You never do this except with Lucario!" Gale yells. "Yeah now come on take off that silly patch I mean your strong you should show it off." "No I can't…." he pats Gale. "Come on fight me." They take their stances and fight each other with earnest and Gale lands a strong hit knocking him down. "Nice job you are getting stronger!" he draws his sword. "But I am much stronger." They both clash and sparks are sent flying as they continue to collide with each other. Both collapse in a heap on the ground in the end though.

Gale's View

Still weak must train more! "Hi Gale." She followed me? "How can I help you?" I turn around and my heart starts to beat faster no no no. "Well I just wanted to ask you why you keep training so hard?" I was cut all over my body for I train almost all day. "To avenge my family." That is all I say as I enter my room and fall asleep I feel her presence leave but I decide to follow her in case something happens. Then I hear her scream and I freeze no she will not die like this!

Gray's View

A scream for help no way it can't be at least Gale is there with her but I have to get there quickly. Everyone must have sensed her scream and we all take off towards the woods and see RuRu surrounded by Houndoom. The leader bite her arm and she screams. "No RuRu!" There is no way any of us can make it in time. We watch as the Houndoom gets ready to finish her off when Gale leaps in front of her taking the bite.

Gale's View

Damn that hurts! "Leave her alone you bastard!" I throw the Houndoom away using Close Combat. My arm is bleeding pretty good but I can still fight! They begin to get closer to me and my arms extend none of them will touch her I will fight til I die!"

Gray's View

I start to laugh at the scene. "What's so funny?" Ruby asks. "Those Houndoom are about to get an ass kicking. Gale has not even begun to reveal his true strength RuRu might just be impressed by him." We watch as Gale charges up a leaf blade and hits a Houndoom in the stomach and it goes flying. "GALE USE YOUR EYE!" I yell to him and we watch as he reaches for his patch and take it off.

RuRu's View

I watch as this Gallade fight for me putting his life on the line and then we hear his master. "GALE USE YOUR EYE!" he reaches towards his patch and rips it off. I gasp it is a bright blue eye instead of the normal green eye. "Ahhhh the power is amazing!" the Houndoom begin to circle around us but little nervous. Gle's eye is glowing as they try to bite me and they go flying. "You will not touch her!" I flinch at the sound of malice in his voice. They surround us he stands over me in a protective manner. "Back to ruin my life again?" Ruin his life? "My mother and father were killed by you I never got over it…" I see tears in his eyes his parents are dead? They use flamethrower but for some reason it does not hurt him. "My Aura prevents me from being hit with certain attacks like fire for instant I can evade almost any attack damage." "Gale hang on Salamance, Charizard, and Lucario are on the way!" but Gale does not need any help. "Time for the new attack I have been working on." He fires off an Aura sphere into the Houndoom. There are too many and Gale is losing too much blood he cannot handle it. "Need some help Gale?" a blue Charizard, red Lucario, and a silver Salamance. "Ahh protecting her are you?" "sam shut it and help me defeat these guys." They surround us and fire off outrage and hydro pumps. They hit the Houdoom and they are all son fainted but Gale tries to stand up but can't. "ALL THIS TRAINING FOR NOTHING I STILL CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" he screams as he lays in the dirt dragging himself away towards his cave to heal. "Easy Gale let me help you." Gray is kneeling my him and helping him back to the cave. That was all I knew before I collapsed from blood loss.

I wake up to see that I am in a cave lying down on a mat I hear clanging sounds coming from another room. I stand up and walk out the door to run into Ruby. "Greetings master." "How are you feeling RuRu?" "Much better how is Gale?" "He is still sleeping." We walk towards his room and see Gale sleeping his eyes closed in a peaceful manner. I look at his eye is he really the same Ralts from all of those years ago? As I watch him I touch his cheek and begin to hum a tune that my mother used to sing to me. I see him twitch as he dreams. "RuRu….." he was dreaming about me? I blush when he mumbles something about love. I kiss him on the cheek and his eyes open up. "Hey nice to see you not killed." He mumbles as I giggle. "Thank you for saving me." He grins. "Not a problem Miss RuRu." He says and lays his head back down. I decide o get up and leave the room as I close the door his master comes rushing towards him. "Are you not supposed to be relaxing on orders of Latias?" he shakes his head and rushed into Gale's room.

Gray's View

"Gale do you know what the date is?" he thinks for a few minutes. "It is the…25th…..25th!" we both panic. "We are going to be late!" "Grab the presents for the kids you did tell them that you would give them an egg when they were all 10." "Yeah well you promised to teach Lily that new attack!" we both are grabbing items. Gale grabs his cloak and Fedora and we peak our heads out the door and look out for RuRu. We run for the entrance and escape the cave. "Way to remember the date Gray." "Shut it and run faster if they find out that we left we will both be dead meat." I pull up my hood and he puts his cape over his eyes as we head for town.

Latias's View

That Gray better have a good excuse for leaving his bed. I walk into his room and see the window open and him not in bed. "That boy is going to get himself hurt Latios or not he is not immortal." Yellow, Red, Green, and Blue rush in the room. "Gray was seen heading towards town with Gale close behind both had their hoods up and wre running." Green says while Ruby and Sapphire were listening. RuRu walked into the room looking angry. "I knew that his master was up to something. I sensed them head into Gale's Closet and take out three items before storing them into a bag and sneaking out the window!" we all start towards town looking for an explanation when we see them at the orphanage talking to an older woman wih their hood up when the kids come out yelling at them. "Mr Gale! Mr. Gray you came to see us like you promised!" Gray was talking to the kids while I see Gale relax as I feel a presence comes closer. RuRu says. "If it is another Gardevoir I swear." We see Gale laugh to all of our suprises when he grabs a Ralts from a bush and she was giggling. "Hi Mr. Gale!" "Het kid how has the Psycho But been?"" "Good mister." She giggles again as we all stare in shock as the little Ralts. "I hear that you have something to teach me?" "Ahhh yes you heard correctly. I am going to teach you Psyshock" she takes his hand and they walk towards the training field. RuRu follows Gale and the Ralts while I watch Gray. "Hey guys I have something very special for you all seeing is that you are old enough to start your journies I have three eggs one for each of you." "Thank you!" the kids yell. He hands them the eggs. I expect to see you all in the championships remember what I have tolf you."

The elderly woman walks towards us. "Are you their friends?" "Yes." "It is nice to see Gale and Gray having companions. They only ever did hang around eachother when they were here." "Wait they are orphans?" "Yes both of them were abandoned that made their bond strong as they grew up together." "Wait Gray why does he visit?" she points to the kids. "He comes here and helps us with the bills and the kids love him. As for Gale he has taken that little Ralts under his wing, speaking of her they were going to adopt her today. But Gray pays the bills seeing is he is.." "What is he?" "Did he not tell you?" "Mrs. Isumari please do not tell them they will find out soon enough." Gray walks over to us and smiles. "So you followed us huh?" "Well you are in no shape to be running around." "Come on Tia it was for a good cause these kids deserve a chance to grow and have fun. Gale and I are adopting Lily today she was found as an egg by Gale and when she hatched we trained her." "You are adopting her?" he nods his head. "She is Gale's student and she looks up to him like a father so I figured that she could become part of my team." He shrugs when a Murkrow flies towards him with a letter. He reads it and it flies off with a response. I notice the champion's signature on the paper and become suspicious when I see Gray frown.

Gale's View

"Master thank you for coming today." "Nor problem kid I mean I told you that I would train you." "I have mastered Psycho cut like you asked." "Excellent show me please." Lily uses the attack and to my surprise it cuts down a tree. "Well done." She giggles and teleports to her usual place, on top of my head and sighs in content. Been three years already huh?" she nods. "Well I will never abandon you kid in fact I have a surprise but my master and I will show you later." I feel a presence. "Master is that her?" "Who kid?" "The Gardevoir who you sword to protect no matter what even if it cost you your life." I nod while blushing I did promise that. "Master how did you realize that you were different?" I sigh. "Well kid when I was left here my master and I were inseperable we were both abandoned left to die and we formed a bond which is very strong but my eye is what is different." I sigh as she looks down at me. "You are not different you are big and strong." She giggles and hugs me. "Thanks kid you are going to be a very strong Gardevoir someday and I will be there training alongside of you." She eminds me of RuRu when she was a ralts.

_It was a normal day and I was walking through the woods where my family lived. I had my eye covered to keep people from staring at me I was onsidered a freak so I kept to myself. That was when I heard the cry for help. "Someone please help."I walk towards the sound and see a ralts being attack by a Golbat. Should I help? I hear her cry out in pain and I decide to help as I rush forward I use Psyhic and Psycho Cut. But the Golbat turns and goes to use crunch on her. In a split second decision I jump in front of her and tke the attack. "Argh." My arm was bleeding now and I was standing over her. "Great now I am going to die here." I think and reach up to take off my patch reveling my blue eye and attack the Golbat with new strength. After it was defeated I picked up the fallen Ralts and teleported her to her house, putting a note on the door and I covered my eye and left the area. "I promise to protect her even if it costs me my life."_

Those were the days when my family was still alive I was an innocent kid and I had a happy life. I look at Lily I want her to have a nice life like I did before the incident. "Lily can you come here please." "I will be right back master." I nod my head at her before sitting down and looking up at the sky. "Hey Gale." I jump up. It was RuRu. "Oh hi." She walks closer to me and sits down next to me leaning on my shoulder much to my surprise. "What is with your eye?" she asks I knew it she must have remembered me not good not good at all. "Um what do you mean?" to my horror she reaches up an take off the patch revealing my Colbalt blue eye. "I knew it you are him!" "Who?" "The Ralts who saved my life all those years ago." Uh oh. "No I'm not I have no idea what you are talking about." I start to sweat as she looks at me. "Um why are you looking at me like that." She was getting closer to me. "I never got to thank you for that day." Crap….._"GRAY CODE RED HELP!" _ I send him a telepathic message. "Gale we are ready!" thank god I rush towards my master and enter the house. "Why are we in here?" asked Lily. "Well Lily I have talked it over with my master and we have decided to adopt you into our team." Her eyes lit up. "Really?" Gray nods his head. "Thank you thank you." She cried jumping into his arms. "Well if you are ready you can take her home with you."

RuRu's View

Why did he run from me? All I wanted was to thank him. I giggle he was bright red he must like me or something. "Yay I have a family again." I hear a voice cry out. I see a little Ralts walk out of the house on top of Gale's head. "Oh yeah Lily this is RuRu. RuRu Lily." "Awe she's so cute Gale." "Mr. Gale is this the Gardevoir that you always tell me to be like I mean we watched her contests on T.V all the time." I see him smack himself probably for telling her all these things. "Ah Gale so you were watching over her you sly dog." Gray snickers. "No its not like that master um I mean crap." I giggle he is relly cute. "RuRu there you are." Ruby says while walking towards us. "Greetings master." "Ah RuRu there you are hanging around Gale I see." Gale turns bright red much to his masters shock. "Gale are you actually blushing?" "Of course not master Gray I can't do that anymore not after that day." I see him tense up and walsk over and put my head on his shoulder to comfort him. I see his master snicker and laugh same with my master. But for some reason he semms to flinch at the contact and his eyes starts to gloe under his patch. "um I have to go and train now." He teleports to my surprise Lily goes with him. "Gray can you tell us why he seems to put himself away from others?" "Well when we both were put into the orphanage here." "Wait let me get the others."

Soon all of the humans were around us in the house on Mt. Silver. "Now why does Gale seem so distant?" "Well as I was saying I am an orphan same with Gale we both were best friends since he was a Ralts. You know how you all thought that my Salamance was my first pokemon. Well he wasn't Gale was my first he was a very different pokemon, he told me all about his past." "Well are you telling them?" Gale walks in with a sleeping Lily in his arms. He puts her down on a bed and kisses her forehead before sitting down on the couch. "Well if you want to hear RuRu you might as well come out now." I turn bright red as I walk out from my room. "Now let me begin where all of this started."

Thanks for reading the next few chapters will involve GaleXRuRu please bear with me it is an important part of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is about Gale's past but also reveals a lot about Gray and his past. Review please!

Gale's View

"Well my story begins when I hatched."

_I was a normal Ralts except for my blue eye, when I was born my parents accepted me for who I was but the other Ralts hated me everywhere I went I was ridiculed and told that I was a freak and that I should be dead. _

_It was a normal afternoon and I had put a patch on my eye to keep people from seeing it and I went for a walk in the woods wandering around for no apparent reason. "Hey you freak!" another Ralts was yelling at me. I sighed as they threw rocks and sticks at me. It was a normal occurrence well I continued on my walk into the forest. "Sigh this is getting old why was I born a freak?" I grumbled as I leaned against a tree. That was when RuRu walked by and saw me laying there. "Why are you just lyin there?" I looked up quikly. "None of your business." I tried to say it to make it sound like I was tough. She walked away or so I had thought. I began training my body for when I could evolve into a Gallade. My father told me to never stop training and become as strong as I could be. Eventually it was time for me to go home. As I walked home I noticed that there was a lot of blood on the trails. When I arrive home I fall to my knees as see my mother and father dead on the floor. "No why did it come to this?" tears ran down my face as I watched their bodies. I walked into my parents closet and found my father's cape, took it and put it on and proceeded to walk out the room and never look back._

"Shortly after that I rescued RuRu from a Golbat attack and went on my way." "Not long after that me and Gale ended up in an orphanage together where from then on we went and fought our way through Kanto and beating the elite four and even the champion we decided to keep traveling and I eventually managed to get to the Appex region, where I met Indigo became a Dexholder and hatched Latias now if you excuse me Gale and I have business to attend to." Gray gets up and rushes out the door followed by me.

"Master why are we leaving?" "Team Plasma has been spotted in Sinnoh, we are going there to stop them before things get dicey. Grab Lily and your hat and meet me here in 20 minutes." I rush towards Lily's room and grab her before rushing into the room and grabbing my cloak and hat. "Sorry RuRu." I mumble as I grab my things and proceed to exit the house. "Alright team listen up!" Salamance, Lucario, Charizard, and Garchomp were all surrounding him. "We leave to Sinnoh now Plasma is planning an attack and we are going to put a stop to it!" "Split up into three groups I want to hear hourly reports when we arrive do not get separated if you run into trouble send out an Aura Pulse I will come and rescue you now go teams scatter!" "Master where am I going to go?" he looks at me and smiles. "You will stick with me and help me look out for Lily she is only a baby." I nod and we proceed to run towards the town leaving a note for the others and Latias. "Master are we going to fly on you?" he shakes his head. "We are going on a ferry to Sinnoh Lily is still young and needs constant care." We get on the ship and leave Kanto on our way yo Sinnoh.

Red's View

I wake up and walk into the kitchen and I find a note that says goodbye from Gray. "RUBY!" I yell and he runs in. I shove the note into his face. "Where did they go?" "Who knows we have to warn the others!" ruby rushes out of the room and too the video phone. Latias had returned home after finding out that Gray had rushed off again. "Damn it where have they gone?" "Red relax." "I can't yellow with Plasma roaming around we cannot afford to lose anyone!"

Gray's View

"Gale wake up we have made it." Gale yawns and stretches. "Good morning Gray, Master." Lily yawns and opens her eyes. Gale picks her up and sets her on his head as we get off the boat. "Master Sam and I have made it to Sinnoh." We get off the ship with my hood up and Gale holding Lily we make our way towards Twinleaf town sneaking as we go. "Where could Gray be?" I flinch I knew it they are looking for me. "Red did tell us to keep an eye out for him." I peek out of the bushes and see Pearl, Diamond, and Platinum all standing on the path that I need to go on. "Damn I did not expect them to be here!" "What's wrong Gray?" I point to them. "Throw a smoke bomb and we will proceed past them." I chuck it over me and it hits the ground covering them in smoke. I then rush into it with Gale in pursuit. I run straight into Platina. "Crap!" I pull away as fast as I can go and continue to run. We make it to Sandgem town and quickly run through making our escape as quick as we can but they are still following me. "Gale teleport us now!"

We reappear next to Sam and Luke they greet us as they settle down again. "How did we get here?" "I put a special Device on Sam here to make us able to teleport to them." I nod as we laugh at the look of Sam's face as Lily climbs onto his back and giggle. "Well I guess we should pan out again." I pull out a mask. " why are you putting a mask on?" I pat her head. "I am going to fighting some very bad people and to protect the ones that I love I put up my hood and put on my mask to keep my identity a secret." "Oh so you are like a super hero?" I laugh and ruffle her hair. "In other words yes." We continue to walk towards the next nearby town when we see those freaks in knight costumes again. I sit in a tree wile Gale takes Lily and runs away from the area. We do not want her to get hurt. "We finally captured the princess of Appex." My jaw drops please tell me that they did not do that. "Yeah she was so easy to capture now that we have her we can rule Appex!" I continue to listen to them ramble on and on. "So you captured the princess huh?" I walk out of the woods and look at them through my mask. "You the masked marauder!" "Oh so that is what they are calling me now eh?" I walk towards them and they pull out their pokeballs. "I would not do that if I were you!" I slam my fist into their necks knocking them out. "Gale!" he comes out of the woods. "I heard that is our new objective isn't it?" I nod we must rescue princess Iliana at all costs.

Red's View

So he is in Sinnoh why is he there? "In other news the princess of Appex has been kidnapped." We all look at the T.V and see her picture. "Local reports say that she was resting in her bedroom when some men grabbed her and quickly left the scene." "No you do not think?" Yellow says. I nod. "Gray went there to rescue her." We all look at the T.V and see Platina talking about a run in with a Masked man in a Gray hoodie and how she watched him take down two Plasma grunts and then take off towards the next town muttering. "Must not rest they will hurt her!" The news ends then and we all look at each other.

Gale's View

Master has been worried about the princess for some reason. I hear him pacing around the tree muttering. "I must protect her." I can tell that he cares for her but does not love her. I fall asleep and wake up to find Gray not here I see his foot prints leading towards the town. I grab Lily and follow his steps. "Hey look a Gallade holding a Ralts lets catch them!" I panic trainers were trying to catch me and Lily. They surround us and my eyes slant into an angry look. "That Gallade is not a normal Shiny that Ralts must be his kid!" the young trainer says while pulling out a pokeball and throwing it at Lily she is sucked in and I panic as I watch helpless the ball dings confirming the capture. "Yes I just caught a Ralts." I fall to my knees. Until I see Gray running towards them. "Hey release her right now!" "Why I caught her fair and square!" "She was under his care she is his adopted kid!" he yells pointing to me. "Beat me in a battle and I will release her then!" "Fine Gale battle stance now!" "Go Flygon!" he send out eh bug looking dragon and I snicker. "Go Flygon use Dragon Breathe!" I simply but my sword through the attack and hit the dragon with a Psycho cut that makes it fall to its knees. "Return go Infernape take care of this guy so we can keep Ralts!" the monkey come out and uses Flare Blitz but I use Aura Slash and hit it square in the chest sending it flying. "I win now release her!" Gray says walking towards the boy. "Fine!" he throws the ball and Lily comes running towards me tears running down her face. "Daddy I was so scared!" daddy she must really be scared she only called me that once and that was when she was attacked by a Houndoor. "Shhhh its ok Lily I'm here relax you will be fine." "Do you see what you did to her she is just a baby you caught her without any reason." I look at Lily she was still shaking sobbing into my chest. "Lily look at me." She looks up and Gray pulls out a ball. "I want to capture you so this will never happen again, ok? You can stay out of the ball but no one can catch you ok?" she nods and goes in after the ding she come out and back onto my head shaking slightly. "Now as for you kids get out of my sight!" I have never seen master so angry. "I should never have left you two alone. I knew that there were trainers around looking for rare pokemon." I pat him on the shoulder. "It's fine Lily is here now and is safe and sound you did everything that you could now it will never happen again." He sighs and rubs his hand through his hair. He put the mask back on. "Come on we have a princess to rescue. Gray puts his mask on and we continue through the region looking for Team Plasma.

Diamond's View

We are walking through the forest when we hear the sounds of a battle. When we walk to the scene we see a youngster muttering about a Ralts being stolen from him. Then we see the man in the mask walking with a Gallade. We follow him until he reaches Veilstone City and enters a building. "Dia what do you think that man is doing?" "It does not matter we must find Gray it is the top priority with Plasma on the rise we cannot afford anyone to be in danger!" they hear a small explosion as the man jumps out the window and smokes pours out followed by his Gallade.

"What in the world?" we see the man jump off the roof and land right next to us. "Greetings that building has Plasma grunts in it cintact the police and have the building cleared." His Gallade nods at us and we see the Ralts still shaking. "Is she ok?" he nods. "A couple of trainers caught her but I made them release her you see my Gallade is her adopted father and we do not put up with anything that could harm her." He walks away after that and exits the city. "Just who is that guy?" "I am not sure but he seems to be on our side at least!" we call the police and the member are arrested and taken to jail. "Where is that man heading now?" my phone rings. "Hello." "Dia if you see that masked man stop him we think that he is Gray!" crap we just lost him. "Alright we will find him!"

We decide to stay over in Veilstone when I see Platina outside the hotel and decide to go out and see her. "Lady what is wrong?" I ask as I walk up to her. "I'm afraid of losing you Dia." I blush we have been dating for almost a month now. "Don't worry I will be there to protect you." I say placing my hand on her shoulder. I see someone running towards us it was the masked man. "Get down!" he yells as we see a Hydregion flying towards us. "Lady look out." I push her out of the way as the Flamethrower is fired at us. "Oh no you don't!" the masked man jumps in front of me and takes the hit. "Blasted dragon that was my favorite mask!" we see it fall off his face revealing his face. It looked like it was Gray. "Gallade use Close Combat now!" his Gallade leaped from hiding and hit it with all of its body parts. The dragon fell to the floor with a thunk. "Are you both alright?" "Yes thanks to you." "Not a problem I was happy to help." "Gray is that you?" "Crap my mask fell off didn't it?" we nod. "Where have you been Latias has been sick with worry!" "Sorry pretend that you never saw me for her sake!" he disappears but his Gallade stays behind. "Tell RuRu that I am sorry." He mumbles and soon follows his master. What is their plan why are they doing this on their own?

We wake up the next day still puzzled when we turn on the television we see a story about a building being raided and destroyed. "Local police have told us to tell people to be on the lookout for people in knight costumes and run when they come near them." Where are they going?

Gale's View

We are running from another building that we raided. "Gray where are we going?" he looks at me before replying. "Well I have no leads to where the princess is but we must find her and rescue her." We continue through the thick forest cutting down trees in our way until we reach a clearing. "Gale we are going to be staying here for a few days. I have to leave and take care of a few things. I have enough supplies to keep Lily happy and healthy but be careful." "Yes Master." He jumps into a tree and disappears into the woods. I grin as I can finally relax against the tree watching Lily closely. "Morning daddy." I jolt up right when she called me daddy. She never does this why the sudden change? "Good morning Lily." I smiles at her when she tries to get the sleep out of her eyes. "Here let me help you." I say grabbing a leaf and cleaning her eyes with it. "Here are some berries that Gray left us for breakfast." She giggles and eats them as I sit back against the tree and sigh. RuRu why was I thinking about her being sad her eyes tears running out of them when I left. I need to see her. I place a teleportation mark on the tree nearby and leave a note for master. "Lily stay here in the tree make no noise I will be back if u need help call my name and I will come ok?" "Yes daddy." I take a breath and teleport to Mt. Silver.

When I arrive I take a look around and see that most of the people that master visited were there talking in the other room. "Where is he?" "We are not sure." "It is very dangerous right now Plasma is on the rise with the combined might of all the other organizations we have to be careful!" the one called Red yells slamming his fist on the table. "Master Ruby." "Yes RuRu?" "I sense someone over there." She points at the room that I'm in. "Greetings." I walk out of the room. "Your Gale aren't you?" I nod. "My master sends his greetings." I cross my arms and walk towards them looking menacing. "Don't put on that act I know how you are Gale." I flinch I knew she was here. "I came to say goodbye…" she looks at me. "Goodbye?" I stand in the center of the room. "As of right now I have no idea if we will ever meet again." I say looking at RuRu. "Where are you going?" "Master and I are on a mission and we are not sure if we are coming out alive…" I grumble looking at her. "You mean you might die?" I nod before looking at Red and throw him a flash drive. "Be on the lookout for people wearing trench coats they are dangerous have them arrested. I want to help you and so does my master but he could never get close to anyone for we could die. Do not tell Latias anything about this it will destroy her but I know my fate, Lily on the other hand will live through this." I turn with my cape and Fedora on and walk out the door. "Gale wait!" RuRu rushes out to meet me. "I'm sorry I have to leave RuRu I was happy to have met you." I kiss her gently on the lips before running towards the mountain. When I arrive to my house I quickly go into the kitchen and grab my food and water. I stand out on top and see RuRu running towards me. I smile at her before teleporting to my master.

When I arrive I put on a fake smile when I see Lily running towards me. "Hi Daddy where did you go?" I chuckle. "To see Ms. RuRu and drop off a few items." "So you gave them the info?" Gray walks out of the woods. "Yes I told them my fate as well as your do not worry Latias will never know but we have to be careful they will try and stop us." We continue on until we reach Celestic town where we see Cynthia walking towards us.

Gray's View

"Hello Gray." "Greetings Champion." I walk past her. "Where are you heading?" "To the ruins!" I walk calmly towards the ruins and sit down in front of them before meditating for a while. There is a flash of light and I disappear.

I reappear in a white plain looking out over the world. "Greeting's chosen one." Arceus humself stands over me. "Hello Arceus is there some reason why you called me here?" he walks around the plain and looks at a certain picture. I walk towards him and see Latias crying while she flies around Hoenn. "She is very distraught." He says. "Yes but I know my fate is sealed in order to save the world I will give up my life." I put my hand over my heart. "In the name of the Aura Knights I will gladly lay down my life to save others." I bow to the Alpha Pokemon. "I am proud of your courage but what of Latias you lover her no?" I grimace I do love her but I can't do this to her she deserves better. "Sir please return me I have to complete the mission." "Are you sure you do not have to do this." I turn and look at him with my blue eyes. "Of course I am sure I will take care of the rest now."

I appear in the ruins again and find Gale sitting beside me. "My friend the mission is about to end." I pat him on the back. "Where are we going?" I look to the sky. "The Dexholders are fighting the Organizations from every region but they have forces far stronger than they are we are going to assist them and after we finish I'm sure that the princess will be in one of the bases. After they get her out we will complete the mission." "Master I am honored to fight beside you I hope we meet again in the afterlife." "As do I my friend as do i." we both look to the sky. The battle has begun we will start with Sinnoh, then Hoenn, kanto/johto, Unova.

**Hey guys Linksbrother101 here just to let you know this is the first story there will be at least three more stories spanding the time so even though Gray does die there will be another one following it. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well guys this is it the final battle be prepared people will die in this chapter. Gray is about to make the biggest scarfice for Latias to be able to live safe for the rest of her life. The next story will be called The Return. **

The day has finally come the Dexholders have planned several attcks on different bases for the Organization known as Cipher. Due to research they have discovered that they captured legendary pokemon nd are going to use them as weapons of mass destruction in order to bring chaos across the land at this point plans are being made to disrupt the evil plot.

Red's View

We are at the entrance of the Kanto Cipher base standing there looking at the interesting pictures on the ruins. "Red be careful I sense that they are coming a bunch of Rocket grunts are approaching" Green mutters. "Hey intruders approaching get them now!" I send out my Aerodactyl and Green sends out his Charizard. "Use Blast Burn!" the Crobats are hit with the attack and faint quickly. "Advance now!" we rush forward. "Yellow Blue are you in yet?" we hear a screech coming from the next room. "Green help they have us Giovanni with all of the legendaries please help!" we rush into the room ahead of us and I pale. Yellow was caught in Mewtwo's grasp while Blue was unconscious. "You bastard!" Green mutters as he sends out all of his team. "You foolish Dexholders there is no hope for you we are the trongest now no one escapes our wrath." Our entire teams fall to the floor injured severely. Crap this is not looking good could this be the end? Then we hear a roar coming from the roof. "What the?" the roof caves in and hits the legendary birds. "How is this possible?" we see a blue Charizard on the roof flying towards us. _"Greetings my master told me that you would need help big time."_ He turns towards the other legendaries. All that are left are Mewtwo and Mew. "You stand no chance!" but Charizard uses a blue flamethrower and Mew faints. "This is impossible!" "No Giovanni you were overconfident and that was your downfall." Mewtwo falls to the ground and I catch Yellow in my arms. When we tie up Giovanni I see Charizard sniffing around the area and shaking his head. What in the world?

Ruby;s View

"We need help! Sapphire is down Emerald can't handle much more!" "Master Ruby we are sending help now ETA 10 minutes." No that will not be enough time RuRu is losing major energy by using protect so many times we cant win. "Ha ha ha Rayquaza use Hyper Beam now!" this is it. We see the green dragon launch a blast at us and then it disappears? "Enough!" what the a blue Gallade? "Archie and Maxie figure that you would work with Cipher!" "Do we know you?" the pokemon laughs. "My oh my picking on a single Gardevoir what a strong bunch you lot are." They both become angry. "Groundon use Earthquake! Rayquaza Hyper Beam! Dexoysis use Psyshock!" the attacks fly towards him and I think that we are gonners until I hear the Gallade mumble something. "RuRu I'm glad I got to meet you again. SOUL SCARFICE!" he glows a bright blue and all of the legendaries are released. "No how is this possible?" the Gallade laughs. "My name is Gale champion of Arceus I am the strongest Gallade savior of many bringer if Justice to those who have done wrong." Gale collapses to his knees. "My death will bring life to everyone else especially RuRu! I will die a happy Gallade knowing that I helped bring Cipher down my master will be proud of me!" "GALE!" Gray appears. "My friend rest easy Lily is safe for now I hid her away." "Thank you master….." he passes into the void. Tears run down Gray's face. "You'll all pay dearly! So help me god I will avenge him I know my fate I just wish that we could have stood together and died!" he walks towards Archie and grabs him by the throat. "Where is Princess Liliana?" he sounds very upset which is reasonable he did lose his best friend. "I don't know." He punches him. "Don't lie to me I know that all of the higher ups have the info where is she?" "Shes at the tree of Beginning we were told that you would go there and try to rescue her." He slams his fist into his throat and Archie goes limp. "Ruby take care of Sapphire she really loves you." "Wait!" I yell. "Where are you going?" he picks up Gale's cape and hat and outs it on. "To help out the others." He disappears.

Diamond's View

"Give up Diamond you have no chance….." what the Gray? "goodbye." All the legendaries fall to the ground fainted his team surrounds Cyrus. "This is not possible I am a god." "Humph well I guess today a god falls." Cyrus is knocked out by Gray and he turns away. "Diamond I have a few last word for you and Platina. Take care of each other and tell Pearl that he will find someone who loves him." We look at him. "What's wrong Gray?" he looks at us. "Gale just died he gave up his life for RuRu and I am going to give up mine for Latias." "Wait you don't mean that you are going to?" he nods and disappears but his team is left behind. Unova did not have any trouble seeing is that Plasma was having issues getting back together but we were still worried about Black and White.

Gray's View

Well here I am heading toward the tree of beginning I know that I am going to die but I feel calm for some reason. I laugh as I think about all the good times that me and my team have had. I left them with Diamond they do not desrve to die for me they should live with their mates and have happy lives. As for me I am going to save this world at the cost for my life. I feel someone behind me. "Hey Tia." She looks at me very angry I notice. "Where have you been?" "Around." I continue forward until I feel her anger. "WHY ARE YOU LIEING TO ME?" I look at her and smile. "By Tia I hope we meet in the afterlife." "Wait the afterlife no Gray wait don't go in there please come back!" "Sorry Tia this is for your own good I do not deserve to be with someone like you." I grin as I walk away from her screaming voice.

I enter the room where the tree is located and walk towards it. "Greeting Gray." I turn and see Arceus in his human form. "Greetings my lord." "Are you sure that you will scarfice youself for the sake of others?" I nod my head. "I am sure you have seen the darkness spreading thanks to Cipher's invention?" I ask and he nods. "If I ask Mew to take my Aura he can take care of the darkness. Well here I am now let's do this quick I don't want to hear Latias suffer anymore." I glow a bright blue when Mew appears. "Gray are you sure about this?" I nod while I walk towards the princess. "Can you please take her back to the castle?" he nods and she disappears. "Mew begin the process please." My Aura is being sucked out of my chest I can feel it and it really hurts. "Arceus please make sure that everyone gets out safely." He nods. I feel my body fading into blackness. I feel like I am falling but before I hit the floor…..total blackness.

Latias's View

I rush into the room and see Gray's body falling to the floor lifeless. My tears run out of my eyes why did he have to die? "Because my child it was nesscary." "Why Arceus?" "Do not worry I know that you will meet again someday." He disappears. I fall to my knees (Human Form) and hold his body close to me. "Why him why did he have to die for me?" I notice his body start to glow before it disappears in a bright light.

?'s View

Where am I? who am I? what the my hands am I dead. "Gale?" that's right I died. "Master why are you here?" we hug. "I died like we thought that I would but how did we end uo here?" "I can explain that." We both look and see Arceus standing there. "You have a mission that I want you to complete it involves Princes Lilana but you will be very powerful when it is over do you accept?" "If I can live again I will do it what about you Gray?" "Can Lily come with us?" he nods. "Then I will accept the mission." "Good the princess already knows to keep your identity a secret I will teleport you there." Will I ever see RuRu again? Only time will tell I guess.

**Sorry for the rushed ending but I want to start the next series I already have a ton of ideas for it anyway keep an eye out for it thanks guys.**


End file.
